Spring Slasher Musical
by wolfy447
Summary: What if the school musical in season 4 had been Sweeny Todd? What if one our students was a serial Killer? What if Glee had been produced by the same person who created American Horror Story? Oh wait it was...


**Monday February 18th, 2012.**

**2:12 PM.**

Three minutes until last period.

Blaine stared. It's all he could do.

He didn't even realize how long he had been there when a hand met his shoulder.

"Blainy days..." Tina's high chime tone woke him from his trance light state.

"Hey Tina." He gave her a goofy grin as she looked over at what ever it was he had been staring at. His eyes following suit it was like an automatic reconnection. Neither one of them couldn't look away.

Sam walked over, completing the untouchable Trio that walked these halls in high ranks. The students inside William Mckinnely bowed to them. "What are we looking at?" He wiped his bangs across his face to better see locking contact with the same confusing distraction before them.

"What the fuck." The three of them looked over at Jake Puckerman who was clutching his skateboard and eyeing the piece of paper on the wall.

The other three turned to look at him just long enough to all shrug at the same time.

All four were caught in an odd trance.

"This is so going on twitter." Unique snapped a photo with her IPhone.

Her best friend Marly Rose standing next to her with her arms crossed and her mousy face in a worried scrunch.

"What on God's green earth?" Kitty Wilde yelped pulling the page from the bullet board ripping it from beneath the red peg.

The only seven student's in Finn Hudson's Glee club turned to look at their fearless leader only this time their faces were littered with doubt and criticism. He took a moment to examine each one's expression. The only one who seemed even remotely excited about this was Blaine. Finn couldn't help but pass the thought through his mind. 'there's something dark about that boy.'

"What do you guys think?" Finn raised a brow.

"You got approval on something this big?" Tina, head bitch of all Mckinnley, popped her head to the side allowing her long glistening hair to dangle in magnificent curls down past her sunrise yellow blouse that cut off at her thighs.

"Yeah I know... it was the last I expected to get past them but no, they said go for it." Finn nodded as he started walking towards the classroom.

All of them, expect Unique, followed suit.

"That's stupid there's obviously going to be something to get in the way..." Kitty was already over the idea, brainstorming ideas for a legitimate option for a school musical. "Let's just do grease."

"Auditions start today and end this friday." Finn smiled again lifting scripts off the piano to pass them around.

"Wait... we only have that long to prepare." Marley gave a nervous belch.

"All I want you to do is audition with a song you already know that makes you and the audience... feel... pain." He tried to be encouraging but even he felt the cold dead whisper dragging beneath his confident bellowing voice that came with it the utter reference to a future none of them would ever have been prepared for.

"And principle Sue's okay with this." Jake sat down behind the drum set slouching over and folding his hands together just as the devil herself walked through the door.

"I'm the one who petitioned the board long before meat head pulled this out of his ass. I fully support this movement dirtbag number 2." She winked at the younger of the filthy puckerman brothers.

"What's your angel here?" Tina stepped forward from the protection of her muscle men Blaine and Sam to confront the woman face to face. She sensed something was wrong. A box of sorts slowly closing in on this school, this glee club, and maybe even the glee club it's self.

"I don't have one, main Aisian. I just like the play." Sylevester laughed walking over to sit behind the piano.

"Oh God don't sing." Kitty pleaded.

_"Joanna... I just met a girl named Joanna." _

"You've heard." Wade Unique Adams strutted down the hallway in her best run way season sixteen outfit Kentaro Kameyama, showcased the very essence of her being.

"Why else would we be here?" Kurt Hummel, former lover of Blaine Anderson and current CEO of Vogue dot com, loved to make a grand entrance.

But not more than Mercedes Jones, platinum record holding millionaire with nothing to do. "Let's put on the best damn Sweeny Todd the world has ever seen." she ripped off her shades. "Bring us the Anderson Boy." It's true what they say. Fame changes you. Your heart may just straight up flatline...

**Tuesday, February 19th, 2012.**

**2:12 AM. **

His name, Ryder Lynn.

Why is he here? Bad luck? Couldn't be, he just won the championship game for his team. His severe dyslexia? No Finn Hudson's tutoring had him pretty confident that he could read modern street signs. The cruel unrequited force behind the universe? If so, why? He couldn't have been jukebox hero in another life.

The song in his ear canal was the song of his life. "Stole the Show." by Kygo had been on his playlist for weeks. The person in the back of the room, whom he had yet to get a good look at, blaring music loud enough to mask his screams.

Why had he been screaming? Someone has been eating his leg. That someone was grinding his flesh between their teeth at this very moment. The blood in his calf spilling out and over his calves and thin superman boxers. The silver slab on which he rested, drawing in deep low breaths, vibrated with him through his pain.

'What a song to die to.' He thought. His girlfriend's body, another thing he couldn't see, was dismembered and placed on meat hooks in a small cooler in the back of the room. What's worse? He wasn't even sure if her name was Trica or Tracy. All he knew was that twenty minutes ago he was balls deep in the back of his dads pick up truck.

Now he's being eaten alive. 'Fuck.' Life's a bitch sometimes isn't it.

When the stranger returned at his side his heart jumped in his chest and he whimpered in fear. His eyes latching onto the glove covered hand raised over him as if he was about to be chucked, however he was deeply surprised as he witnessed the other hand pulling off the black cotton glove to lay it gently on Ryder's exposed naval. Then with a soft gentle touch laid his hand on the thick hard muscle on the quarter backs chest.

His killer crouched down to whisper in the meat heads ears through the music. "Listen." A soft spoken whisper that dived Ryder deep into a trance. He focused on the song as the knife penetrated his chest muscles. What was that he was feeling? A source of power from that touch that pulled his mind out of his body.

Reaching his hand inside the cut with his uncovered hand he forced himself into Ryder's chest. Our killer bursting through the rib cage like it was ply wood came back with a heart in his hand. A beautiful, strong heart. I wonder what he would need with something like that.


End file.
